Battlefield 1: Paw Patrol
This is the Game Adaptation of Battlefield 1. About Lore During the 19th century A war sprawls beneath the Ashes. many tanks, infantry, and aircraft took over a bloodified the battlefield.The Citizens of Adventure Bay involved in a war that changed the world has A series of Stories to tell in A Match for future Story links Most of the War Stories are posted in a seprate article along with the Pup Tags. The Paw Patrol Team takes a role as a specific character of a story and retells what happened on those fronts Game modes * Conquest * Rush * War Pigeons * TDM * Operations * War Stories Maps # Ballroom Blitz # Al-Faw Fortress # Mayan Jungles # Adventure Bay # Barkingburg's Edge # City Borders: Dessert # St. Quentin Scar # Jake's temperate Mountain # Adventure Bay Pier DLC MAPS # Fort of Cazatha # PAW Villiage # Farmer's Railway # Verdun Heights # Alex's Tank Area # Foggy Bottom Seizure # Rocky- Rocky Nights # Risky Ridge # Jake's Snow Mountain # Adventure bay Countryside # Adventure bay Beachhead # AlPawCaz Rivers # Barkingburg Peninsula # Capporretto # AlPawCaz River Somme # Volcano Isles: Skies # Razor's Edge # Classes * Engineer * Medic * Scout * Assault * Anti-Tank * Elite * Pilot * Cossack DLC DLC 1: OPeration Pups Saves Puplantis * Weapons: PMH M1874, Browning M90,Hotchkiss M1909 * New Operations: * New Faction: Sea Patrol vs. Pirates * Character Skins: Allied Sea Patrol ** Ryder ** Skye ** Zuma ** Marshall ** Rubble ** Chase ** Rocky Achievements Codex Entries: Here * The War Veteran= Obtain all Trophies * Ryder Patch= Complete "Through Mud and Blood" * Chase Patch= Complete "Friends in High Places" * Skye Patch= Complete "Nothing is Written" * Zuma Patch= Complete "The Runner" * Carlos Patch= Complete "Avanti Savoia" * Paw Campaigner= Complete the Campaign at Normal Difficulty * Mission PAW: THE END OF WARS= Complete the Campaign at Hard Difficulty * Rescue Accepted= Complete a challenge on a campaign * A good Pup= Complete 10 Challenges on a campaign * Mission Pup= Complete All Challenges at the Campaign * Pup Pad Activated= Unlock Codex entries on "Through Mud and Blood" * On the Case= Unlock Codex entries on "Friends in high places" * Beoudin Strike!= Unlock Codex entries on "Nothing is Written" * Dive in for Gallipolli!= Unlock Codex entries on "The Runner" * Hiker= Unlock Codex entries on "Avanti Savoia!" * Lore reader= collect a field manual in a campaign * Backstory teller= Collect all field manuals in the campaign * Paw Stab!= Perform a melee kill on at least 10 enemies at the Campaign * Skye's Paw!= Kill 3 Ottoman Commanders using Melee kills at "Young Men Work- Nothing is Written" * A package for ye!= Kill 5 enemies on a campaign using an Dynamite * Captain= Reach Rank 10 in multiplayer * Rank 1 officer= Complete all units in rank 1 at multiplayer * Rank 2 officer- Complete all units in Rank 2 at Multiplayer * Pup Treats= Earn 500 Warbonds * Tracker's On It!= Kill an Enemy sniper using a bolt action Rifle in multiplayer * Operation Success!= Win 1 Operations * Yes Sir Ryder Sir!= Complete 25 Squad orders on Multiplayer * Capn' Turbot's Squid Jerky= Spend 30 minutes as French Medic * Cat Chase= Kill 4 units as Trench Raider * Rigged Master= Kill 25 units using the Saint Chamond Tank * Pup Pack Specialist: France=Perform one kill with each of the 5 primary Weapon Assignment Weapons * The Start of MISSION PAW= Play in all "in the name of the Tsar" Operations * Shiver me Lancers= Kill 25 enemies using a Lance as Cavalry * Don't Lose it, Reuse it!= Win 5 games of Supply Drop * Ice or Snow, Ready to go!= Play in all rounds on all "In the Name of the Tsar" Map Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Video Games